ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dorako
, or alternatively called Draco, is a monster that was awakened by the Comet Tsuiphon. A revived version of the first, called Re-Dorako, was revived by Geronimon. The first was killed during the scuffle of Red King II and Gigass, and the revived one was killed by the SSSP. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dorako Dorako was one of three monsters who was attracted to the effects of a comet that was passing through Earth's atmosphere. He is first encountered by the Science Patrol as he gives chase to them to attack until the Science Patrol trick him into fighting another one of the monsters who was awakened, a Yeti-like monster called Gigass. Dorako and Gigass fought to a stand still with both of them evenly matched until the third monster awakened: Red King. After Dorako ambushed Red King from behind, Red King briefly sided with Gigass and attacked Dorako, tearing off his wings and beating the monster down. Eventually, Dorako succumbed to his injuries and died, leaving Red King and Gigass to fight each other instead. Trivia *Dorako's design is based off that of a dragon fly, due to the design of his wings. *Dorako's roars are a modified Ebirah roar. *Dorako was originally designed as an insect-like monster with whip-like arms similar to those of Gudon. *In pictures such as his suit testing, concept art and the anatomy art, Dorako's left claw can be seen coiled up like a spring. *Unlike Red King and Gigass, Dorako came from the comet Tsuphion itself, and the former two were only attracted to the comet's effects. Re-Dorako Towards the end of the series, Dorako was revived as ," (his wings and hook are missing, but he has now been given hands and a crown of spikes on his head). He, along with Telesdon and Pigmon were revived by Geronimon as a warning to humanity of Geronimon's plan for conquest. However, both Telesdon and Re-Dorako were killed by the Science Patrol before Geronimon could appear himself, while Pigmon was killed by Re-Dorako for distracting him. Trivia *Re-Dorako had a slight difference from the original, it gained four horns and gained hands instead of hooks. *Originally, Gomora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in overused condition, were replaced by Telesdon and Re-Dorako. Red King was replaced by Re-Dorako. Interestingly, Re-Dorako still possesses a few of Red King's personality traits. Most notably, being the monster that killed Pigmon (the honor of which Red King had done in their episode appearances). **Re-Dorako was meant to be stronger than Telesdon during their small fight before the appearance of Geronimon. *This episode was later featured in episode 45 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Little Heroes! Geronimon's Back!!". Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Dorako reappeared in episode 12 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. In this series, Dorako was a bioweapon created by the Alien Baltan. It was first confronted by a Male Red King of the series, but it had little trouble with the monster, slitting his throat and killing him instantly. Ultraman Powered showed up and trying to fight the monster, but Dorako's power was too much for him to handle and defeated Ultraman Powered too and flew away. In the middle of the fight, Dorako made a low-pitch bellow that awakened the Baltans main weapon against Powered. Later that night, Ultraman Powered confronted Dorako again in the heart of Los Angeles and two faced off again. This time Powered was successful in destroying Dorako, but not before Dorako left a gigantic gash on Powered's chest also injuring Ultraman Powered's human host. Trivia *This Dorako greatly different in appearance from its original look. It kept its beak, but that beak had been segmented and its wings turned into more avian in design. Its hooked claws were usually kept under sleeve-like folds of skin around its hands. It also displayed the ability to throw small serrated hooks from these folds. *Unlike the other monsters in the series, this Dorako's story greatly differed from its original source rather than stayed with its story. Rather than being attracted to a nearby comet, Dorako was a bioweapon of the Baltans. *Powered Dorako's appearance was also based on a kimono, a type of Japanese traditional clothing, although Dorako's arm folds were extended in the final design. *This Dorako is also the first Dorako to have battled an Ultra: Ultraman Powered. **This is also the first monster to defeat Ultraman Powered in his series. *Dorako killing a Red King may be a reference to the original incarnation of the former, where it was killed by a Red King. *Dorako is the only monster in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero to make Ultraman Powered retreat. *Dorako, Chandora, and Zambolar are the most heavily redesigned monster in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Dorako reappeared in episodes 2 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Dorako was owned by an Alien Hook who used him to attack Rei and the Hyuga of the ZAP SPACY. However, Rei summoned Eleking to protect them and after a lengthy battle, Dorako started to gain the upper hand, until Eleking received help from the Space Pendragon as it shot missiles at Dorako. Eleking starting to gain the upper hand, tearing off Dorako's wings and killing him with a power blast of electricity while Rei attacked Dorako's master. In the episode 10 of the series, Dorako returns as Re-Dorako owned by an Alien Hook (possibly the same one from before). He was sent out to battle a Telesdon that belonged to an Alien Zetton. The two fought fiercely in a battle that was reminiscent to their first encounter, but shortly into the fight, both monsters were destroyed by a King Joe Black and their masters were killed by the Reionics Hunter. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Dorako is seen battling both Eleking and Gomora. Although neither Gomora or Dorako meet or battle each other, Dorako does battle with Eleking in episode 2. *Telesdon and Re-Dorako's battle in their episode appearance was to pay homage to their first appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Dorako reappeared in the movie, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In this film, Dorako was partnered up with the monsters Bemstar and Saramandora as their leader, Alien Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers. However, they were met by surprise from Dan's capsule monsters Windom, Miclas, and Agira. Dorako fought Agira. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Agira tossed Dorako up in the air and destroyed him by stabbing him with his horn. Trivia *The Dorako suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey was reused for Dorako's appearance in the film. *In the film, Dorako possessed the ability to spit yellow fireballs from his mouth, an ability that he never used in any previous appearances. *In the original screenplay, Dorako was originally supposed to battle Windom. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Dorako appeared in the second movie special of Ultraman Ginga. He was the tenth monster to be UltraLived by the Livepad and the third monster to be UltraLived by Kenta Watarai. He first did an aerial sneak attack on Telesdon, then the latter slammed his tail against the former, knocking him down, leading into an awesome fight. Both of them did a terrific job fighting against each other, but before Telesdon could finish off Dorako, Dorako vanished. Ultraman X In the past, Dorako was a monster that bullied Space Cat Mu until X stood up to the monster and it was assumed that X defeated it, leading Mu to fall in love with the Ultra. Trivia *Dorako was originally meant to return in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman as . Here, the movie was supposed to have a total of five monsters, namely Zaigorg, followed by its Devil Clone Beasts Antlar, Fire Golza, Silvergon, and Dorako. The group was reduced to three members and the latter aforementioned two were scrapped due to the number being too much. Gorg Dorako was also meant to battle against Tiga Sky Type in an aerial combat but seeing this doesn't work enough, Dorako was scrapped and its position was given to Antlar. Data - Revived= Re-Dorako :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Oiwayama *Attack: 1000 *Defense: 700 *Speed: 800 :;Powers and Weapons *Strength: Due to Re-Dorako lacking his wings and hooks, he instead uses his weight and muscular strength to fight. Re-Dorako is capable of throwing opponents around or shoving them back using his powerful hands. }} - Powered= Powered Dorako :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Alien Baltan Carrier :;Powers and Weapons *Launching Blade: Concealed within Dorako’s arms are sharp, curved blades. Each blade is extremely sharp, able to cut deep gashes into his victims. When needed, he can launch the blades out. Shortly afterward, the blades will return to his hands. *Sonic Screech: Dorako can emit a very loud, high frequency screech that can hurt the ears of others. *Reflective Armor: Dorako’s exoskeleton armor isn’t just strong, but it also has the ability to redirect energy attacks back to their source. hereyago.gif|Launching Blades nawman.gif|Reflective Armor }} Other Media Redman Dorako reappeared in the series, Redman. In episode 8, Dorako fought with Redman in a large field. Both fought well until at one point, he pushed Redman onto the floor and stepped on him repeatedly. Redman tried to use the Red Spear, but he was so weak that he dropped it onto the ground. Seeing this, Dorako grabbed the spear and tried to stab Redman with it. Luckily, Redman snatched it back and started stabbing at Dorako's tail with it, killing him. Dorako reappeared in episode 11 where he ran away from Redman in a field and they both tried to sneak up on each other and/or away from each other but they ended up bumping into each other so they fought each other once more. They had equal footing against each other during the time until Redman summoned his Red Arrow and impaled Dorako on the chest, killing him. In episode 63, Dorako was running along at a beach. When he saw Redman on top of the cliffs, he teleported up there and then gave the jump on him, resulting in them falling back to the ground. After an evenly matched fight filled with throws, chops, and grapples, the alien hero seemingly began to run and cartwheel away from the monster, but it turns out he just needed space to summon his Red Knife and impale the monster in the chest with it. Dorako reappeared in episode 66 where he assisted Granadas when he had Redman on the ropes and he let Dorako deal with the hero, but he dispatched him for the moment so he can deal with and finish off Granandas himself. After he did that, Redman summoned his Red Knife and slashed him across his stomach, resulting in his defeat. In episode 73, Dorako teamed up with Garamon from the start to take on Redman in the desert. Despite being outnumbered, the hero managed to hold his own against both monsters even when at a disadvantage. Redman then defeated both monsters by dragging them by their heads when they were lying flat on the ground and letting them roll down the next hill until they stopped. Dorako reappeared in episode 77 where he fought Redman once again at a beach. Even when Garamon appeared in the middle of the fight to help the monster, Dorako was no match for the alien hero, even when he seemingly had the upper hand against him. He, along with Garamon, was defeated by Redman when he slammed their heads against each other, killing them in the process. In episode 78, Dorako grappled with Redman and his Red Arrow and the monster tossed it to Telesdon so that he can use it against him, but the hero managed to throw that thing out of harm's way, and despite having some difficulties in the fight, Redman held his own against both monsters, even when it looked like he was about to lose. The alien hero eventually reclaimed his Red Arrow and drove it through both monsters' mouths, killing them in the process. Dorako reappeared in episode 128 where he fought Redman alone. At the start of the fight, he jumped at the alien hero and went tumbling down a mountain together. When they got onto solid ground, Redman tried his best to defeat Dorako but the latter had the former on the edge by punching, kicking, and throwing him whenever given the chance. When the alien hero summoned his Red Knife, the monster jumped over him and knocked off the weapon from behind. Afterwards, Redman finally gained the upper hand against Dorako after he endured another beating from the monster and eventually defeated Dorako with a Red Kick to the face. In episode 132, Dorako teamed up with Zetton II to take on Redman. Together, both monsters managed to even up to Redman while the latter learned from his experiences and used his regular moveset to level the playing field. After a long, evenly matched fight with chops, punches, throws, grapples, kicks, and even sneak attacks, Dorako was eventually defeated by a hard double kick to the neck and Zetton would soon follow. Dorako reappeared in episode 134, where he teamed up with not only Zetton II once again, but also with Kodaigon and Sadola to take on Redman. All four monsters confused the alien hero by jumping up and teleporting with each other and then teleported back into a horizontal line. Even though all four monsters held the upper hand against the alien hero for the majority of the fight, Redman persevered. In the end, after a long fight, he defeated all four monsters by throwing his Red Arrow at them from the top of a hill and they fell down due to the resulting explosion. In episode 135, his final appearance on the show, Dorako showed up on the cliffs to help Kodaigon fight Redman. The alien hero threw his Red Knife at him, only to have him catch it and throw it back at him, but the alien hero moved out of the way in time, and it hit Kodaigon instead. The two monsters then had Redman on the ropes with their teamwork and brute strength, but Redman didn't give up. Eventually, Dorako would meet his end when he was stabbed in the chest by the hero's Red Arrow and then kicked into the ground. Kodaigon would soon follow. Trivia *In this series, he resembles Re-Dorako, due to the wings being torn off by Red King in Ultraman. *Two Dorako suits were used in the series, one from the stage shows, the other being a new stage show suit, resulting in Dorako stareing into the sky constantly. The first suit had a very lose neck and brighter white stripes. Chibira-Kun Like many monsters from Ultraman and Ultraseven, Dorako appeared in an episode of Chibira-Kun. The second stage show suit was used for his appearance in this series. Ultraman Galaxy Dorako reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a R (Rare) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Dorako. Mirror Fight Dorako also appeared in the Mirror Fight series, fighting Dorigorus. Merchandise 132020964_ultraman-mini-big-head-godzilla-monster-dorako-ebay.jpg|Mini Big Head Dorako BB_H1ImCEAAhfU3.jpg large.jpeg|Dorako Toy Figure 185px-M3h5bhbueE7jOUVoeCBY2Cg.jpg|Dorako Spark Doll Gallery Ultraman Doorap.JPG|Dorako as he appeared during his fight with Gigass. Giggas vss dorako.jpg|Dorako vs. Gigass Dorako 0.jpg Ultraman-Re-Dorako Screenshot 001.jpg|Re-Dorako Ultraman-Re-Dorako Screenshot 002.jpg Re-Dorako II.jpg Dorako 3.jpg DORAKO I.jpg DORAKO-GIGASS.jpg Redman Dorak-redman.JPG|Dorako fighting Redman in the opening to Redman Dorako-1.jpg|Dorako in Redman Dorako 5.jpg|Dorako 2nd Suit in Redman Dorako 2nd suit.jpg|Dorako's 2nd suit Dorako 2nd suit 2.jpg Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero poweredvs.jpg Powered Dorako Reflective Armor.png Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey dorakoy.jpg|Dorako in Mega Monster Battle Dorako_Full.png Dorako vs Elekingu.jpg|Dorako vs Eleking Re-Dorako MMUB.jpg|Re-Dorako in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultraman X UX-Dorako Screenshot 001.jpg UX-Dorako Screenshot 002.jpg UX-Dorako 001.jpg Other Dorako Legends pic.png Dorako movie I.png Dorako movie II.png Dorako stage show.png|Dorako's new Stage Show suit id:Dorako ja:ドラコ Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Mirror Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Chibira-Kun Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army